


Early morning

by Thehappytyper



Category: Casualty (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:53:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22633831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thehappytyper/pseuds/Thehappytyper
Relationships: Lisa "Duffy" Duffin/Charlie Fairhead
Kudos: 6





	Early morning

Early morning

She thought she knew him inside out. They have known each other for over 30 years. There was nothing that she didn't think she knew about this wonderful man. Except maybe this... It was currently 3:48 a.m. In the morning and she was going to kill him! How could this gorgeous wonderful and amazing man snore so horrendously? It wasn't just a simple snore, oh no, it was a snore that kept giving... with a whistle at the end!

She turned over and fluffed her pillow for what felt like the 10th time that night. She had to be up in 2 hours and this was not helping matters. A few minutes later she finally admitted defeat, with a gentle kiss to his head she sighed to herself and headed downstairs. 

His alarm woke up from his deep sleep. 6am.. already! He felt pretty awake but was confused when he felt across the bed and Duffy wasn't there. This wasn't the first time in recent weeks and it was starting to worry him. He asked if she was ok as he had noticed her sleeping pattern had changed but she shrugged it off and simply replied 'of course, I'm fine darling.' He had no idea that her lack of sleep was due to his snoring.

He headed downstairs and saw her napping on the sofa, she looked so peaceful curled up there. He reached over to her and stroked her face. She stirred slightly and fluttered open her eyes. 'Couldn't sleep?' He asked. She smiled back at him, 'just had a bit of disturbed night that's all' she politely dodged the question. She completely adored this man and knew that if he realised that he was the cause of her lack of sleep, it would really upset him.

'I'm going up for a shower' she stretched, we'll be late otherwise. He watched her climb the stairs wearily. Maybe he should get advice from work? Was she anxious? Depressed? Feeling worried about something? All of those led to sleep problems. 

An hour later they were both in the staffroom closing up their lockers ready to start the day ahead. 'See you on the other side' she winked at him, 'love you.' He replied with a quick kiss and a 'you too.'

At points during the day Charlie had the chance to observe his wife. When she was on the computer, in the moments when she was alone, she looked... exhausted. He was beginning to worry about her.   
'David... have you got a minute?' he enquired. 'Sure... give me 5 and let's grab a coffee?' David replied.

'Everything ok at chez Fairhead?' David enquired. 'I'm not sure' Charlie began 'it's Duffy.. she hasn't been sleeping well at all.. I'm starting to worry.' David frowned 'oh.. we assumed it was because you'd both been partying too much but yes, a few people have mentioned how tired she has been.'   
'Would you speak to her? See if she opens up to you?' Charlie asked. 'For you Fairhead... anything' David replied with a wink. 

A while later David and Duffy went in search of blood test results. 'How goes it Mrs F?' he began 'you're looking a little tired if that's ok to say.'  
At first Duffy looked a little offended and David thought he'd overstepped the mark. 'If I tell you, you can't tell a soul. Not even Charlie...' she whispered. David reluctantly nodded, expecting bad news.   
'I just can't take it anymore... he's wonderful and I treasure every moment together but.... it's.... the snoring. It's unbearable! I don't think I've slept a whole night since we got together and it's exhausting! I can't tell him, he'd be mortified. I've tried everything... ear plugs, calming tablets... nothing helps! It's like sleeping next to a cruise ship!'  
David was taken aback at first... then he laughed uncontrollably. 'Oh Duffy... Charlie is convinced you've got anxiety or something awful preventing you from sleeping. He has no idea it's him?' Duffy looked surprised 'he what?! Oh what a disaster.. I think we'd better have a chat tonight.' David hugged her tightly and winked, 'tell him, it's the only way.'

It was the end of their shift and Duffy was exhausted. 'Ready?' he asked her, holding out his arm. 'Absolutely' she replied, taking his arm gratefully. I cannot wait to get home tonight,what a day! 'Did David catch you earlier?' Charlie asked nonchalantly. 'He did, he gave great advice thank you.' Charlie's shoulders sank... clearly there was something troubling his wife.

The car journey home was a quiet one, apart from when 'their song' came on the radio and they both sang along happily remembering their wedding day a few years previously. 'I'll just nip upstairs' Duffy said 'won't be a second' as she raced upstairs. A few minutes later she came down looking determined and brave. 'Charlie... we need to talk...' she began. His heart sank, he had always feared it was too good to be true...always worried that this perfect ending would crash around him. 'Ok....let's sit' he wobbly sat in the kitchen. 'I don't want you to be sorry or worried or feel bad.... but the reason I'm not sleeping....' she pushed a leaflet across the kitchen table at him. His heart gripped with fear.. what was it? Cancer? Dementia? Whatever it was he'd be there....  
Confusion swept over him when he saw the advert for a snore sleep clinic. She looked at him with anticipation. 'But.... you don't snore darling... I've never heard you snore...' she shook her head giggling, wrapping her arms around his neck... 'not for me my love, you....' realisation dawned on his face. His beautiful, cheeky, happy wife was exhausted and it was all because of him! 'I had no idea!' he gasped 'why didn't you tell me?!' He hugged her back, relieved that his new wife was ok. 'Because I love you.. and I didn't want to be rude... but darling.... if you don't go to this clinic... I'm moving in with Robyn!' She chuckled. 

Two weeks later, with his overnight bag packed, Charlie headed off to the clinic.... and Duffy gratefully slept the whole night through... utter bliss.


End file.
